A Simple City Life
by Modern Max
Summary: Meet Trent, a young adult Pony who lives in downtown Seaddle, as he goes through an adventure called urban life. The good,bad,ugly,funny,sad,romantic,weird, and sometimes even crazy! Rated T for language and references to sex and violence
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a nice, cool day in downtown Seaddle, and everypony was enjoying the day outside. Trent and his friend BlueFlame were talking about city events.

"But I heard he tried to blame the police department for his own mistake, which only made him look more guilty" BlueFlame said.

" Yeah, well if he said they were 100% to blame, wouldn't he appear more guilty?" Trent asked.

"you're right. And we've only had 5 homicides this year and we're 9 months in. Nice rate isn't it? "

"Yeah, and when he's arrested, it'll be the first time we actually convict a murderer." Trent said.

"Alright, want to go inside and play some games now?" BlueFlame asked.

"Sure." Trent responded, and they went in BlueFlames' house to play videogames.

"Can you turn on some music?" asked Trent.

"Sure. What should I turn on?" responded BlueFlame.

"Put some Lil Mane on, and turn it up loud!" Trent replied.

For the next few hours, Trent and BlueFlame played together until it was time for Trent to go, and he drove home. He was about to go to sleep when he heard his phone ring, and slowly walked to answer it. "Hello?" he said. It was Trent's boss.

"Trent, this is SpeedyWheel. Can you come to work an hour early tomorrow? We're having some minor…" A loud bang was heard as he paused. "Okay, major problems with our machines, and they're malfunctioning badly". His boss explained.

"Can I work overtime instead?" Trent asked.

"Sorry, if you're not here by 6:00 A.M you lose 100$ from your next check."

Trent sighed unhappily. "Okay. I-I'll be there early. Goodbye." Trent said as he hung up. "Damn it, tomorrow is going to be even longer than I thought." Trent moaned as he remembered his date at the movie theatre. In a few minutes, he went to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2:All in a long days work

The Alarm clock set for 5:00 A.M. sounded off and woke up Trent. He slowly got up to turn it off. "Great. Its time to start the day" He said quietly. By no means was Trent ever a morning pony, and he always wanted to work the night shift at his job instead. He quickly got ready for work and left the house. His neighbor MiniSweet saw him outside and shouted at him. "Hey Trent, do you like my new Ponyche Boxster? More than 150 MPH and 196 kW. Gotta love it!" Trent simply looked away from him and his new Sports Car.

Trent arrived at work an hour early. He asked his boss about the machines. "They're not in such great condition. We don't know what the problem is, so you'll have to examine it."

"Is that all I have to do?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, just figure out what's wrong. I'll have Mansory fix them." His boss replied.

"Why can't Vector do it?" Asked Mansory.

"Because he's less gay. Now start working!" their boss shouted.

About an hour before he got off work, Trent saw MiniSweet come into the shop. "What happened to your car? He asked MiniSweet.

" I tried to see how cool going 165 MPH in a topless car would feel like. It was fun, until I destroyed the right doors." Trent looked at the side of the car, and saw how badly damaged the doors were.

"Well, you'll have to leave it here for the day and come back for it tomorrow afternoon. Luckily you live close enough that you can walk home. I'm glad you don't drink and drive either with that kind of car." He joked.

"Yeah, because I don't have time to go to jail. I'm busy doing other important things."

"Such as drag racing" Trent joked again.

"Whatever. I'll be back tomorrow, and this car better be back to perfect condition." Demanded MiniSweet, and he left the repair shop.

Trent left in an hour to go see his girlfriend. "So, you ready to go?" He asked her on his cellphone.

"Yep. When will you be here?" she replied.

"About 5 minutes. I hope you're ready for a really fun night, because that's what today is going to be all about" Said Trent.


End file.
